


А вдруг?

by Klodwig



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычно в фиках про школу Шерлок - яркий, заметный, бросающийся всем в глаза ученик, а Джон - тихий и незаметный. А что, если наоборот, и Шерлок Холмс настолько застенчив, что о его существовании постоянно забывают?</p>
            </blockquote>





	А вдруг?

Пролог.

Пролог.  
Джона Ватсона любили все.  
Он относился к тем немногим людям, которые умеют быть одинаково добрыми ко всем, не выделяя и не обделяя никого. Джон умел находить общий язык с напыщенными модниками и оторванными от мира отличниками. Он не принадлежал к какой-то одной компании – он был везде и всюду, со всеми одновременно. Он был свой. Его считали своим даже во враждующих школьных группировках.  
Джон был нереально добр, мягок и жизнерадостен, но одновременно со стальным стержнем, который позволял ему оставаться таким.  
Он был из семьи, которые принято называть «неблагополучными». Пять лет назад мать Джона забрала его сестру и ушла, оставив сына на попечительстве отца. Отец – отставной военный – любил выпить и время от времени поколачивал сына.  
Джон умел улыбаться даже тогда, когда медсестра зашивала ему рассеченную бровь. Все свои травмы он объяснял тем, что подрался. С кем не бывает?  
Учился парень не то, чтобы совсем плохо, но и не отлично. Многие науки, особенно химия, давались ему с огромным трудом. Зато на физкультуре и, в частности, в футболе равных ему не было.  
Джон не имел плеера или айфона, которыми обычно гордятся подростки. Его одежда была старой и основательно поношенной, но это не мешало первым школьным красавицам желать заполучить его в парни. Ватсон отшучивался, что не хочет обидеть ни одну из них своим выбором.

Шерлока Холмса не любил никто.  
Единственный человек, способный на это, его старший брат, вот уже два года жил в Лондоне и из-за завала на работе не навещал дом.   
Шерлок сидел на задней парте, не мешал проводить уроки, не шумел и ничего не делал. Обычно все о нем забывали, включая учителей. Разве что, когда в списке доходило до фамилии «Холмс», преподаватели хотели что-то его спросить, но хватало одного взгляда, чтобы желание пропало.   
Только один раз молодой учитель химии вызвал его к доске. Шерлок молча выслушал задание, взял мел, расписал формулу на всю доску мелким почерком и сел на свое место. В гробовой тишине учитель поставил ему А+ и больше никогда не спрашивал.  
Мало кто называл Шерлока по имени. Чаще всего его именовали как «тихий», «странный» или «этот». Как-либо подкалывать Холмса не было смысла – на издевки он не реагировал, а одного взгляда на возмутителя спокойствия хватало, чтобы всякое желание мешать мерной жизни Шерлока исчезло.  
Он смотрел на мир так, словно его не существовало.   
Взгляд человека, который видит всех насквозь.  
Шерлока Холмса предпочитали не видеть. Он был общественным невидимкой – из-за своей скромности или асоциальности. Несколько психологов пытались с ним говорить, но безуспешно.   
Единственный, кто видел Шерлока довольным, даже счастливым, был библиотекарь – старый дед, похожий на католического священника. Неизвестно, какими путями, но Шерлоку удалось получить доступ в школьный архив – собрание бумаг, которые несли в себе жизнь учебного заведения за долгие годы: стенгазеты, контрольные работы, которые следовало хранить, дипломы, награды, заявления, объяснительные, докладные, записки, журналы, просто тетради. Шерлок мог сидеть до вечера, разбирая старые бумаги, вчитываясь, запоминая.  
Улыбаясь.  
По его мнению, в раю пахло книжной пылью.

1.

16 октября Джон задержался в школе дольше обычного – сначала тренировка перед матчем со школой из соседнего городка, затем учитель географии попросил отнести здоровенный глобус в кабинет, и Ватсон, пыхтя и ругаясь под нос, тащил его на третий этаж, веря и надеясь, что при выставлении семестровых это ему зачтется.  
Мало-помалу время приближалось к семи вечера, и парень уже собирался идти домой, когда почти на выходе его поймал классный руководитель и попросил занести библиотекарю два учебника.   
Библиотека находилась в подвальном помещении школы, и за всю пору своей учебы в этой школе Джон бывал там от силы раза три. Пыльное, захламленное помещение не нравилось ему абсолютно.   
Огромное количество шкафов с книгами создавали лабиринт, в котором парень мгновенно заплутал. По его мнению, библиотекарь должен был сидеть за каким-то столом, но до стола надо было еще добраться. Пытаясь его найти, он трижды натыкался на один и тот же шкаф, полный учебников по физике.  
\- Ау! Есть тут кто?  
Ему не ответили. Побродив еще пару минут, Ватсон наконец-то наткнулся на рабочее место библиотекаря.  
Стол был ужасно старый, лакированная столешница была изрядно исцарапана и, кажется, когда-то залита чем-то вроде чернил. Формуляры ютились рядом с тремя словарями и бумажкой от конфеты.  
Библиотекаря не было. Вздохнув, Джон положил книги на стол, взял один из стикеров, пачка которых обнаружилась на полке возле стола, маркером вывел «От мистера Смита», прилепил к учебникам и направился к выходу.  
Дверь была закрыта с той стороны. Скорее всего, пока парень блуждал, библиотекарь вышел коротким путем, закрыл дверь и ушел домой, оставив его наедине с самим собой в комнате, полной печатных изданий.  
\- Ей! Выпустите меня!  
То ли рядом никого не было, то ли библиотекарь был глуховат, но на его крик никто не отреагировал.  
Джон ругнулся.   
Ночь в стиле типичных ужастиков ему не улыбалась.  
Еще пару раз пнув дверь и отбив себе локоть, Ватсон направился искать себе место, где можно было бы переночевать, а завтра утром, когда библиотеку откроют, незаметно выскользнуть и пойти на уроки. Правда, он ничего не ел с обеда, но к этому ему было не привыкать. Летом, порой, приходилось ходить впроголодь больше недели, подкармливаясь фруктами из чужих садов или подачками сердобольной соседки.   
Что Джон знал точно – здесь он ночевать не хочет. Можно, конечно, расположиться в кресле библиотекаря, но кто знает, сможет ли он проснуться до того, как придет хозяин, а получить выговор за подобное ему не хотелось абсолютно.  
Последним вариантом оставалась дверь, которая вела, кажется, во что-то вроде подсобных помещений и была не заперта. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, Джон толкнул её и оказался в полутемной комнате, полной всяких ящиков с нумерацией. И еще одним столом, за которым, положив голову на руки, спал некто с черными кучерявыми волосами.  
\- Эй! – Джон ткнул его пальцем.  
Парень не ответил.  
\- Ты живой?  
\- Я всего на пять минут… блин... ай.  
Некто поднял голову, и Джон вдруг узнал Шерлока Холмса – тихоню с задней парты, голос которого Ватсон услышал в первый раз.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил Холмс, рассматривая Ватсона.  
\- То же, что и ты. Меня здесь заперли.  
\- Стоп. Заперли? – Шерлок вскочил и помчался к выходу.  
\- Да… библиотекарь, - Джон пошел за ним. – Я шел одним путем, он – другим, и мы разминулись.  
\- Старый маразматик! – Холмс дернул дверь и, схватившись за голову, сполз по стене на пол. – Как он мог забыть обо мне? Я всего на пятнадцать минут отключился! А, ччерт… Почему всё это именно тогда, когда у меня сел телефон?  
\- Ну, - Джон присел рядом. - Ты не один в этой ситуации, и, думаю, ночь как-то можно здесь перекантоваться. Тем более, туалет здесь есть.  
\- Уже радует, - Шерлок драматически изогнул бровь. – Впрочем… моя мать уже привыкла, что я где-то пропадаю, а твой отец не будет особо волноваться. К тому же, завтра утром тебе не придется вставать в пять утра, чтобы попасть в школу вовремя, потому что ты добираешься сюда исключительно пешком…  
Джон опешил.  
\- Как ты?..   
\- Очень просто. Твоя одежда далеко не новая и местами заштопана, но криво. Ты живешь с отцом, и денег у вас лишних нет. Будь у тебя в семье хоть одна женщина, она зашила бы твой свитер. Твой отец пьет, и ему плевать на то, что сын иногда не ночует дома. На твоих джинсах засохшая грязь, какая бывает, если на мокрую ткань попадает пыль. За последние дни дождя не было, тогда откуда она? Роса. Ты шел по мокрой траве, а это значит, что выходишь ты из дома рано, на рассвете. Школьный автобус не едет в сторону твоего дома, стало быть, ты живешь на северной окраине, а на обычный транспорт денег у тебя нет.   
\- Но как ты…  
\- Я смотрю и замечаю. Логика.  
\- Это фантастика… - Джон уставился на Шерлока. Незаметный Холмс вдруг показался ему самой яркой личностью в школе.  
\- Спасибо, - Шерлок улыбнулся. – Обычно люди говорят другое.  
\- А что говорят люди?  
\- «Пошел к черту!»  
Джон хмыкнул. Шерлок прошелся по библиотеке, заглядывая на разные полки.  
\- У нас есть еще примерно двадцать минут, чтобы найти место, где можно было бы провести ночь.  
\- Почему так мало?  
\- Потому что потом здание обесточат, и нам придется сидеть в темноте.  
\- В библиотеке слишком тесно. Проходы очень узкие.  
\- Мда, - согласно кивнул Шерлок. – В архиве места побольше. Идем.  
В архиве действительно было более просторно, но, вместе с тем, более холодно и пыльно. Джон представил, как страшно будет здесь, когда еще и свет погаснет, и поежился. Зато у Шерлока в глазах зажегся огонек авантюриста.  
\- Думаю, нам надо расположиться возле этой стены.  
\- Почему именно возле нее?  
Шерлок посмотрел на него, словно на умственно отсталого.  
\- Потому что эта стена – внутренняя, рядом с ней – котельная, а та стена – внешняя, и возле неё мы, если не замерзнем, то спины точно простудим.  
\- Логично, - согласился Ватсон. Холмс удивлял его всё больше и больше.  
Они положили на пол возле стены несколько сложенных коробок, в которых когда-то лежали бланки и сели рядом плечо к плечу. На Шерлоке была легкая куртка, Джон довольствовался старым свитером. Есть хотелось ужасно.  
\- У меня есть яблоко. Хочешь? – Шерлок принялся рыться в карманах.  
\- А ты? – Джон голодным взглядом уставился на врученный ему ярко-красный плод. В его жизни яблоки обычно были красно-зеленые и мелкие.  
\- Я не голоден. Я вообще редко ем. Сытость отупляет.  
Они сидели рядом, пытаясь согреться, и молчали. От яблока не осталось и следа, а желудок Джона всё требовал еды.   
А потом погас свет.  
\- Уж не думал, что угожу в такую ситуацию, - Джон поежился.  
\- В какую?  
\- Как в ужастиках. Ночь в библиотеке.  
\- Чур, я за монстра.  
Они засмеялись.  
\- А как ты оказался в архиве? – спросил Ватсон.   
\- Я часто здесь бываю. Тут можно найти много всякого. На данный момент, я знаю практически всё о старшем поколении города, которое обучалось в этой школе. В будущем я планирую стать детективом.  
\- Круто. Я бы хотел стать хирургом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Ну… если бы я спас хоть одну жизнь, моя была бы не напрасной. Лет шесть назад я был в Лондоне в одной из больниц и видел, как работают доктора.   
\- А в морге был?  
\- Нет. А что?  
\- В морге всё самое интересное. Причины смерти, последствия смерти, всё эти цепочки происшествий. Всё это невероятно интересно.  
Помолчали.  
\- Шерлок.  
\- Мм?  
\- Я никогда не думал, что ты настолько любопытный человек. Почему ты тогда на уроках делаешь вид, что тебя нет?  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
\- Мне скучно на уроках. Всё, о чем там говорят, я уже знаю, но в просеянном виде. Я выбираю только самое важное, без всех этих ненужных деталей. Зачем мне знать, что Солнце вращается вокруг Земли, если органическая химия намного интересней?  
\- Солнце не вертится вокруг Земли. Это Земля вертится вокруг Солнца.  
\- Да какая разница?  
\- Ну, впрочем, никакой.  
Снова помолчали. В темноте Шерлок снял свою куртку и накинул на них на манер одеяла. Температура в архиве всё опускалась, и Джон начал радоваться, что застрял здесь не один.

*** 

Примерно в половину первого ночи Шерлок аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить спящего Ватсона, достал из кармана телефон и снял блокировку. Вспыхнувший экран осветил довольную улыбку на его лице.

2.

Шерлок куда-то исчез после первого урока. Быть может, снова ушел в свой любимый архив, хотя эту мысль Джон сразу отмел. Возвращаться туда не хотелось ни капли.   
Ватсон не сразу заметил его уход. Всё утро он провел в несвойственной ему рассеянности – сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в тетрадь перед собой, и вспоминал. Всё же, не каждое утро ты просыпаешься, обнимая одноклассника, который положил тебе голову на грудь и спит, пригревшись под курткой.   
Потом пришел библиотекарь и они, неизвестно каким чудом, смогли прошмыгнуть мимо него. А после еще минут десять сидели на улице возле столовой и смеялись над всей глупостью ситуации. Утреннее настроение омрачало только то, что, скорее всего, дома ему влетит по первое число, но, пожалуй, это будет небольшой жертвой со стороны Джона.   
На третьем уроке Шерлока не было. На четвертом тоже. Во время обеденного перерыва Джон пытался высмотреть его в столовой, но безуспешно. Шерлок Холмс словно сквозь землю провалился.   
На следующий день его тоже не было. И через один день тоже. Несмотря на то, что с Холмсом он был знаком всего день, даже меньше, Джон не находил себе места. Почему-то участь странного кучерявого парня его волновала.  
\- Холмс? Ах, да…  
Ватсон резко поднял голову. До тренировки было еще минут двадцать, и он решил переждать это время, нагло усевшись на подоконник. Шагах в восьми от него стоял классный руководитель и завуч.  
\- Его мать звонила. Бронхит, он в больнице.  
\- Хм, еще не настолько холодно, чтобы болеть.  
Бронхит? Джон опешил. Когда Шерлок?.. Впрочем, откуда ему знать, насколько Холмс склонен к острым респираторным заболеваниям? Быть может, ночи в холодном архиве ему хватило, чтобы попасть в больницу.  
\- Мистер Смит! – Джон соскочил с подоконника. – Передайте моей команде, что тренировка переносится на завтра. У меня появились неотложные дела.

***

Шерлок ненавидел больницы. Слишком уж часто он оказывался в них. Первое знакомство с медициной в четырехлетнем возрасте, когда мелкий Холмс свалился с дерева и сломал ногу, впечаталось ему в память ассоциацией с отчаянием и мерзким стерильным запахом. С той поры утекло немало воды, но медиков Шерлок всё еще недолюбливал.   
Это, конечно же, не относилось к моргу. В морге много интересного и лечить там уже некого.   
Шерлок лежал на больничной кровати, укрытый одеялом и надрывно кашлял. У него саднило горло, болели глаза, а в бронхах скопилось изрядное количество слизи, которую приходилось отхаркивать в бумажный платок. Собственное положение его угнетало.  
А еще было скучно. Книжку, которую принесла ему мать, он уже прочитал, телефон изучил вдоль и поперек, из одной только скуки запомнил все номера из телефонной книги и теперь лежал, пялясь в потолок.   
Он не жалел ни о чем. Не жалел о том, что припрятал телефон, не дав возможности выпустить себя из архива. Когда еще судьба подкинет ему такой подарок? Да никогда. И если бы ему предложили простудить еще и почки, но провести еще одну ночь рядом с Джоном Ватсоном – Шерлок бы даже не раздумывал.  
Он зло ткнулся носом в подушку. Он всегда был не таким. Умнее других, талантливее других. И чтец, и жнец, и на скрипке игрец. И, когда пришла пора его долбанному подростковому организму влюбляться, влюбился в одноклассника. Более того – в самого крутого парня в школе, по которому вздыхают даже некоторые старшеклассницы, а девицы из младших классов вообще от него без ума. И плевать, что у этого парня прохудившийся свитер и залатанные джинсы, он…  
\- Великолепен, - вслух произнес Шерлок.  
\- Прости, что?  
Холмс подпрыгнул на кровати. В дверях стоял улыбающийся Джон Ватсон собственной персоной.   
\- Что ты…  
\- Я пришел тебя проведать.   
\- Меня? – Шерлоку показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Ну да, - Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Не верю. Никто не стал бы переться через полгорода пешком, чтобы навестить меня в больнице.  
\- Ну… я - не все, - Джон улыбнулся.  
Шерлок натянул одеяло по шею и снова зашелся в кашле.  
\- Как ты? – спросил Ватсон.  
\- Как видишь, - Холмс смял очередной бумажный платок и швырнул его в мусорку возле кровати. – Матери некогда возиться со мной, и она упрятала меня в больницу.  
\- Скучно, наверное?   
\- Не то слово, - Шерлок закатил глаза.  
\- А что ты читаешь? – Джон заметил книжку.   
\- Лоер. Криминалистика.   
\- Ужас. Взял бы что-то более… доброе.  
\- Что, например?   
\- Паланика, - Джон хихикнул. – Шучу. Туве Янсон.  
\- Кто это?  
\- Ты не знаешь Туве Янсон? – Джон округлил глаза. – Моя мама очень любила её книги. Я принесу тебе завтра одну.  
Он говорили о чем-то еще минут пять. Затем Джон ушел, оставив Шерлока наедине с собой.  
И своей надеждой.

3.

Я – Туу-тикки,  
чую носом теплые ветры.  
Теперь налетят великие бури.  
Теперь понесутся грохочущие лавины.  
Теперь я переверну всю землю,  
так что все станет по-другому,  
и все смогут снять шерстяные вещи  
и положить их в шкаф. © Туве Янсон

Родная комната встретила Шерлока пылью. Толстый её слой покоился на столе и на полках шкафа. Никто не заходил сюда уже долгое время.  
Отлично.   
Его беспорядок тоже никто не трогал. Книги были свалены в кучу, как он их и оставил, карандаши рассыпаны по столу, на древнем глобусе прилеплен стикер с неразборчивой надписью. Шерлок почувствовал себя дома.   
Холмс поставил на стул сумку – с вещами и книгами, которые перекочевали в больницу. Книг было около десятка. Яркие, полные картинок книжки, в которые Шерлок влюбился за прошедшие дни. Каждый раз, приходя к нему, Джон приносил новую историю о муми-троллях, оставался на пять минут, или на пятнадцать, или даже на два часа, а потом убегал, обещая зайти завтра.  
Шерлок подошел к календарю и принялся отрывать листы с прошедшими днями. Таковых набралось восемь.  
25 октября.   
Кажется, он о чем-то забыл. 

*** 

Сыгранная, дружная команда, почти идеальная на тренировках, во время матча вдруг растеряла все навыки. Закончился первый тайм и счет был 2:0 не в их пользу.  
Джон сидел на лавке, пытаясь отдышаться. Лицо заливал пот, футболка с номером 7 прилипла к спине. Он ерошил себе волосы и пытался придумать, как поправить дело. Забить три гола за тайм? КАК?! Разве что он возьмет ВСЁ в свои руки. Только вот потянет ли?  
\- Джон, пять минут!  
Пять минут. Пять минут, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Джон посмотрел на небо. Сегодня он обещал зайти к Шерлоку. Холмс радуется всякий раз, когда он к нему приходит. Наверное, ему в больнице ужасно скучно.   
У Шерлока невероятно обаятельная улыбка.  
Джон усмехнулся сам себе. Он не думал, что когда-либо встретит человека, который в семнадцать лет будет радоваться книжке о муми-троллях, которую Джон прочитал лет в десять. Холмс искренне восхищался Снусмумриком, наверное, потому, что сам был похож на него – такой же далекий от материального мира и свободный. Да. Намного свободнее Джона, связанного по рукам и ногам. Все надежней с каждым годом.  
Трибуны вопили. Половина народу на них кричала в поддержку команды Джона, вторая половина – всячески её поносила. Ватсон кинул взгляд на тот сектор, где на лавках разместился его класс и обмер.  
Чуть выше группки девушек сидел Шерлок. Ошибки быть не могло, Джон узнал бы его и в десятитысячной толпе, но… Но ведь Шерлок в больнице! Или… впрочем, Ватсон уже ни в чем не был стопроцентно уверен в этой жизни.   
Холмс смотрел куда-то в центр поля, куда спустя пару минут следовало выйти Джону.  
\- Время.  
Ватсон поднялся. Дрожь в ногах и общая нервность исчезла. Он не может проиграть.  
Не на глазах у Шерлока.

*** 

Ватсон еще никогда не видел учителя таким. Вечно собранный мистер Смит, всегда в наглаженном брючном костюме был растрепан и лез обниматься к игрокам.   
\- Джон! О боги, Джон, это невероятно! – классный руководитель сжал Ватсона в объятьях так, что у нападающего аж кости хрустнули. – Четыре! Четыре гола за один тайм! Казалось, они тебя боятся! Ты невероятен!  
\- Да ладно вам… - Джон кинул взгляд на трибуну. Шерлока там уже не было.  
\- Стой-стой-стой, - мистер Смит хитро заулыбался. – Дай угадаю. На матч пришла девушка твоей мечты, и ты просто не мог проиграть у неё на глазах!   
Джон едва заметно покраснел.  
\- Ну… вроде того.

4.

Весть о том, что у Джона Ватсона появилась девушка, разлетелась по школе со скоростью света. Следующие два рабочих дня только и разговоров было о том, кто же эта счастливица. Стайки девчонок шептались, делились слухами и предположениями, строили гипотезы и сами же их отбрасывали. Женская половина трещала, как сороки и на переменах, и на уроках. Тема была общеизвестной, а потому популярной.  
\- Это Эмма из С класса, я тебе говорю!  
\- Да ну тебя! Эмма уже две недели на уроки не ходит, болеет, а девушка Джона была на матче!  
\- Тогда Лиз Роджерс! Она два года подряд была Мисс Школы и на матче присутствовала.  
\- Эй, Лиз! Это с тобой встречается Джон Ватсон?  
\- Если бы! Я слышала, что его видели с Мэри из А класса!  
\- Да ты что! Но ведь Мэри настолько скромная, что даже к учителю обратиться стесняется! Как она смогла захомутать такого парня?  
\- Ой, девочки, в тихом омуте…  
\- Вранье всё это. Мэри на футбол не ходит, а Джон четыре гола для своей пассии забил! Эх, почему мне так не везет?  
\- Странный он, Ватсон. Полгода назад я пыталась с ним флиртовать, так он меня культурно отшил, я и сообразить ничего не успела.   
\- Ты для него слишком тупая! Я не знаю, какую девушку ему надо!  
\- Золотую.  
\- С алмазными вставками!  
Пока по школе неслись слухи и сплетни, Шерлок сидел в архиве, разбирая бумаги, за которыми успел соскучиться.  
Последний ящик, за который он взялся, был с бумагами почти новыми – среди них Шерлок откопал приказ о зачислении Джона Ватсона в школу. Оказывается, до этого Джон учился в одной из школ в графстве Суррей. Холмс всматривался в черные печатные буквы и на душе у него теплело.   
Потому что его величество Случай был на Шерлоковой стороне. Да и мало ли… вдруг ему повезет еще больше? Не век же Шерлоку терпеть от судьбы только пинки в виде строгости матери, старшего идеального брата и общей непонятости людьми?  
В архиве стало еще холоднее, чем тогда, когда они с Джоном здесь ночевали. Что-то случилось с котельной. Шерлок подышал на озябшие руки и решил пойти домой греться. Миссис Холмс ненавидела холод, поэтому отопление в доме включили еще в конце сентября.   
\- Мистер Виллс, я ухожу!   
\- Хорошо, Холмс, - библиотекарь кивнул, не отрываясь от книги.   
После тишины книгохранилища, первый этаж показался Шерлоку невероятно шумным. Слишком много людей, слишком много говорят. Слишком бессмысленные ведут разговоры, особенно вон та компания из шести человек.  
\- Клянусь, я видела, как Джон Ватсон шел под руку с Милдред Баркер!

*** 

Шерлок мелькнул на уроке химии и исчез. Джон хотел с ним поговорить, но что-то постоянно мешало. Народ никак не мог уняться после матча – школа гудела, как огромный улей.  
Говорить было о чем. Тянуть дальше Джон не мог – слишком мучительно для него это было. Всё же проясненная ситуация была бы лучше, чем неопределенность. Скорее всего, его, правда, пошлют лесом, но в глубине Джоновой души жила надежда, что, вдруг, всё не безнадежно.  
\- Ты не видел Шерлока Холмса? – Ватсон спросил Мэтта Льюиса, парня который сидел за соседней партой.  
\- Кого?  
\- Высокий такой парень, бледный, с вьющимися волосами.  
\- Видел.  
\- Где?  
\- Он вышел из библиотеки, страшно побледнел, словно увидел призрака, и куда-то убежал.

5.

Так горько Шерлоку не было уже очень и очень давно, еще с той поры, когда его, вместо того, чтобы отпустить на улицу, заставляли часами играть гаммы. Любовь к инструменту пришла много позже и ей предшествовали годы упорного, адского и ненавистного труда.   
Дорогу к дому он преодолел за полчаса – ноги сами вывели его сюда, когда он бежал, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы подальше от школы. Громко протопав по лестнице, он влетел в комнату, громко хлопнул дверью, швырнул в сторону куртку и упал на кровать, закусив рукав толстовки, чтобы не заорать от смеси бессильной ярости и отчаяния. Почему он? Почему всегда он получает от судьбы все пинки? Почему именно его надежды рушатся в первую очередь? Почему именно Джон Ватсон, почему именно он, Шерлок, почему именно эта чертова Милдред, которой удалось утащить у Холмса из-под носа ЕГО кусок счастья. Впрочем, какое тут счастье? Одно разочарование.   
Он сам виноват. Нечего было тешить себя пустыми надеждами на то, что Джон, вдруг, окажется немного не той ориентации. За Ватсоном вздыхают все девушки школы. Что ему какой-то взъерошенный Шерлок, пусть даже чуть более талантливый и умный, чем остальные.   
Холмс резко сел. Кровь кипела от гнева на самого себя, к горлу подступил ком. Хорошо, что ни матери, ни брата нет дома – начались бы расспросы, которых Шерлок предпочел бы избежать. К завтрашнему вечеру он трижды успеет успокоиться, переварить всё в себе и встретить мать так, что она ничего не заподозрит. А затем в школе будет смотреть на всех так, как раньше – с презрением и чувством собственного преобладания над этими темными и глупыми людьми. Такая жизненная позиция исключает влюбленности и этические проблемы, которые били по Шерлоку особенно болезненно.   
Влюбленность и холодный разум несовместимы, а второй пункт ему более важен.  
Надо только немного времени…   
В дверь постучали.  
\- Мистер Шерлок! К вам пришли! – донесся голос служанки.  
\- Я никого не желаю видеть! – крикнул парень.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких но! – Шерлок стянул через голову толстовку и швырнул её в стену.  
\- Но мистер…  
\- Я же сказал! - Холмс вскочил с кровати и тяжело ступая, подошел к двери. – Не желаю! Никого! – он распахнул дверь. – Видеть…  
На пороге его комнаты рядом с Анной стоял Джон. Встрепанный, хмурый Джон. Шерлок замер с открытым ртом. Вот кого-кого, а его он не ожидал увидеть здесь и сейчас.  
\- Оставь нас.  
Анна коротко кивнула и умчалась прочь. Шерлок, опустив плечи, отвернулся от Джона и сделал пару шагов к окну.  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Мне сказали, что ты сбежал из школы, как оглашенный.   
\- А тебе-то что? Сбежал и сбежал.  
\- Ну… - Джон замялся. – Ты вообще немного странный в последнее время, я волнуюсь.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Еще бы.  
\- Тебе-то до меня какое дело?  
\- Как какое?   
\- Действительно, какое?! – Шерлок почти сорвался на крик. – Кому в этом мире, какое дело до Шерлока Холмса?! Кто вообще такой Шерлок Холмс?! А, этот зануда с последней парты? – Холмс зло зыркнул на Джона. – Кому нужен Шерлок Холмс?!  
\- Мне нужен!  
\- У тебя девушка есть! Обращай на неё больше внимания, она это оценит!  
У Джона глаза медленно полезли на лоб.  
\- Какая девушка?  
\- Ради которой ты проявил себя звездой футбола!  
\- Шерлок, ты офигел? Я их забил только потому, что ты сидел на трибуне!  
\- Что? – опешил Холмс.   
\- Ну… - Джон пожал плечами. – Как-то вот так.   
\- Значит Милдред…  
\- Какая такая Милдред? Это ты, ты, всё ты. После той ночи, что мы проторчали в архиве, я сам не свой ходил всё время, не мог понять, что за фигня со мной творится… А потом… - Ватсон закусил губу. – Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Как никого в этом мире. Если хочешь выпроводить меня отсюда после такого заявления, то, пожалуйста, не через окно. 

*** 

Джон проснулся. Поверхность, на которой он лежал, была мягкой и удобной, из чего он сделал вывод, что это не его кровать. Открывать глаза не хотелось – казалось, это развеет иллюзию покоя и счастья. Исчезнет приятная тяжесть на его груди и ровное тепло в сердце.   
Вздох.  
Ватсон открыл глаза.  
Шерлок всё еще спал, примостив голову ему на груди, как раз напротив сердца. Черные кудри выглядели еще более растрепанными, чем обычно. В них хотелось запустить руку, перебирать их, расчесывая пальцами и слышать довольные вздохи. Кажется, именно этим он вчера занимался перед тем, как уснуть.  
Шерлок был худым до жалости, бледнокожим с россыпью мелких родинок на левой лопатке. Теперь Джон мог рассмотреть каждый выступающий позвонок аж до самого копчика. Дальше было одеяло.   
Ватсон лежал, боясь сдвинуться и не верил, что это происходит именно с ним. Слишком уж легко ему далось его признание. Он ждал от Шерлока всего, чего угодно – ненависти, презрения, но никак не того, что Холмс сядет на пол и начнет тихо смеяться, как смеются, наверное, только сумасшедшие. Джон так и простоял минут пять, не в силах сдвинуться, смотря, как Холмс смеется, повторяя тихо «трагикомедия…», чтобы потом подскочить к Шерлоку, поднять за воротник, и целовать, целовать, целовать, до потемнения в глазах, до дефицита воздуха в легких, не в силах отпустить.   
Его, его Шерлок и ничей больше.   
Холмс вздохнул во сне.   
Всё получилось как-то само собой. Им стало тесно в одежде, им стало жарко. Целовать – от слова «целый» и они вдвоем были одним целым.  
И, казалось, что иначе и быть не должно. Только так и никак иначе. И Джон был готов отдать всё в этом бренном мире, лишь бы каждое утро чувствовать тело Шерлока на своем, иметь возможность слушать его дыхание и знать, что завтра всё будет так же.

6.

Всё не может быть идеально. Абсолютно всё. В каждой радости, в каждом счастье есть но, которое сводит на нет часть удовольствия. Что-то, что отбрасывает тень, пятно, аспект, факт, гипотеза.  
Ничто в этом мире не может быть абсолютным. Умирая, человек дает жизнь растениям, которые питаются его телом. Рождаясь, человек перечеркивает жизни всех тех, кто мог бы быть вместо него. В каждом инь есть немного ян.   
Ложка дегтя в бочке мёда.  
Для Джона этим чем-то был отец. Напиваясь, он часто колотил сына. Пару раз Джону приходилось около недели отлеживаться после очередных побоев и делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он не хотел, чтобы в доме ошивался социальный работник или кто-то вроде него.   
В отличие от Шерлока, который жил в большом доме и ни в чем не знал недостатка, Джон на своей шкуре ощутил, что такое отсутствие денег и еды, неоплаченные счета, из-за которых дом казался ему склепом, бессонные ночи из-за того, что пьяный отец бушевал в соседней комнате. Ватсон искал убежища в школе и почти никогда не бывал дома у своих друзей. Вряд ли их родители одобрили бы присутствие в доме парня в штопаной одежде. Джон мечтал, что когда-нибудь уедет подальше от этого города, выучится на врача и наконец-то сможет жить так, как угодно ему.   
Но пока что он даже не совершеннолетний, а поэтому должен как можно скорее попасть домой дабы ничего не вышло. Откуда ему было знать, что он останется у Шерлока на всю ночь? Возможно, отец и не заметил его отсутствия, но скорее всего Джон получит по первое число. И чем дольше он задержится, тем больше синяков у него будет.  
\- Может не надо? – Шерлок зевнул. Он сидел на кровати, замотанный в одеяло, растрепанный и похожий на кота.  
\- Я позвоню тебе, - Джон застегнул куртку. – Как только буду дома. Не скучай.  
Шерлок улыбнулся. Больше глазами, чем ртом.  
На улице было довольно холодно, трава подернулась инеем. То и дело, срываясь на бег, Джон, всю дорогу домой обдумывал произошедшее. Как-то слишком стремительно развивались их с Шерлоком отношения. С другой стороны, это было лучше, чем, если бы Холмс вышвырнул его в окно.   
Впрочем, каков Шерлок, такие и отношения. 

*** 

Отец встретил его бутылкой, брошенной в голову, от которой Джон едва увернулся.  
\- Где ты, блядь, был?!  
Не спорить, не кричать, не возмущаться. Говорить максимально спокойно и четко. Эти простые правила общения с пьяными Джон усвоил давно.  
\- Я ночевал у друга.  
\- Знаю я твоих друзей, мразь! Ты такая же дрянь, как и твоя мать, - отец, шатаясь, поднялся с дивана. – Небось, колешься… руки покажи.  
Джон принялся отступать к двери.   
\- Руки покажи! Ну!  
Джон послушно принялся стягивать куртку. Спорить с родителем было невозможно – тот был невменяем.  
Сильный удар заставил его потерять ориентацию. От еще одного – головой о стену – потемнело в глазах. Джон упал на пол, пытаясь закрыть голову руками от новых ударов, которые сыпались на него градом. Снова, снова. Когда же это закончится.   
\- Ууу, с-сука! Я тебе покажу, как деньги из дому таскать, скоро всё просадишь на свою наркоту! Вот я тебе покажу!  
Еще удар рассек висок, по шее потекла горячая кровь. От удара в живот он согнулся. Сознание ускользало, как рыбина, которую Джон поймал в детстве, когда всё еще было хорошо, мама и Гарри жили с ним, и отец не пил…  
Он обещал позвонить Шерлоку.

*** 

Телефон молчал. Было уже два часа пополудни, но телефон лишь раз разразился звонком – звонила мать, спрашивала, ел ли Шерлок или объявил голодовку. Джон словно канул в Лету.   
Быть может, забыл. Или решил, что получил от Шерлока всё, что хотел, и больше обращать на Холмса внимание нет смысла. В голову начали лезть мысли, что им всего лишь попользовались и бросили, как надоевшую игрушку. Слишком быстро надоевшую. Такие мысли Шерлок старательно гнал прочь.   
Влюбленность и холодный разум не совместимы. Логика давала сбой, когда речь заходила о Джоне. Шерлок не хотел видеть, что Ватсон беден и полуголоден. Его воспаленное чувствами сознание видело Джона лучшим человеком в мире и это пугало. И нравилось одновременно.   
Шерлок попытался отстраниться от чувств и понять, почему ему до сих пор не позвонили. Он отсеивал варианты, от самых бредовых до наиболее правдоподобных. Наиболее верным казался тот, что Джону помешали. Единственный, кто мог помешать ему – его отец. Его отец пьет, он склонен к приступам ярости… О боги.

***

Адрес Джона он знал благодаря архиву. Вряд ли Ватсон переезжал за прошедшие два года.  
Дом был старый, видавший лучшие времена. Постройка будто дышала старостью, запустением и упадком.   
\- Джон! – Шерлок, не церемонясь, открыл дверь и обмер.   
Картина, увиденная им, словно сошла со страниц криминальных хроник из раздела «пьянство и его последствия». Шерлок всегда детально рассматривал фотографии, сделанные на месте преступлений, оставаясь беспристрастным даже при виде расчлененных тел и подобных вещей.   
Грань между чужой и своей бедой имела вес.   
В комнате было пыльно, на столе стояло с десяток бутылок. Старый телевизор, похоже, давно уже не рабочий, покоился на тумбочке, как памятник прошлому. Куда более лучшему, чем настоящее.   
На диване спал мужчина лет сорока, сжимая в руке полупустую бутылку. От него за милю несло алкоголем и табачным дымом.  
Джон лежал возле стены, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. На виске у него запеклась кровь.  
Холмс, на дрожащих ногах подошел к нему, опасаясь худшего. Присел рядом. Со второго раза нашел пульс.   
\- Джон! – Шерлок вытащил из кармана телефон и принялся дрожащими руками набирать номер скорой помощи. – Джон!  
Ватсон не ответил.

*** 

Следующая неделя прошла как в тумане. Шерлока расспрашивали полицейские, медики, другие люди, назначения которых он не понимал. Джон лежал в больнице с закрытой черепно-мозговой травмой и к нему никого не пускали.   
Дни перетекали, как песок в песочных часах, такие же зыбкие и серые. Никакие. Нервное напряжение достигло своего пика и переросло в апатию.   
Шерлок отвечал на вопросы о том, почему пострадал Джон.  
\- Кто вы ему, мистер Холмс?  
\- Я его друг.  
\- Когда вы обнаружили мистера Ватсона?  
\- Около трех часов пополудни.  
\- Вы бывали раньше у него дома? Знали о том, в каких условиях он живет?  
\- Нет.  
Всё остальное время Шерлок проводил в больнице. Сидя днем и ночью возле палаты, редко имея возможность сквозь открытую дверь увидеть Джона, обвешанного трубками капельниц, как никогда беззащитного и слабого на вид. Джона, который всегда улыбался сквозь боль.  
В палату Шерлоку ход был закрыт.  
\- Только родственники, - качала головой медсестра.  
Родственники появились на третий день. Невысокая женщина и похожая на Джона девушка лет двадцати двух, его сестра. Шерлок проводил их мрачным взглядом. Он уже потерял счет времени, которое провел, сидя на лавочке возле палаты, забравшись на неё с ногами и думал. Сам себя развлекал мыслями, большая часть которых была отнюдь не радостной.   
Ничего не может длиться вечно. Рано или поздно Джон придет в себя, еще через некоторое время поправится. Всё будет хорошо, будет хорошо, будет хорошо…  
Водитель семьи Холмс отнес полубессознательного от усталости Шерлока в машину и отвез домой, где передал в руки матери и брата.

Эпилог.

\- Где он?   
\- Его перевели в другую больницу, - Майкрофт, как всегда, был само спокойствие в отличии от Шерлока, которого последние несколько дней держали взаперти.  
\- Но ведь…  
\- Он пришел в себя.  
\- Я хочу его увидеть!  
\- Лучше не стоит, - Холмс покачал головой. – Он всё равно тебя не узнает.  
\- Почему? – Шерлок опешил.  
\- Он не помнит последние два года. Два года назад тебя еще не было в его жизни.  
Шерлок опустился на диван, сжимая кулаки. Вот, значит, как.  
\- Теперь он будет жить с матерью на окраине Лондона, не помня львиной доли зла, которую причинил ему его отец, выучится на врача, и как знать, быть может, вы еще встретитесь в будущем, уже взрослыми, умными людьми.  
В словах Майкрофта была доля правды и здравого смысла. На данный момент Шерлок – последнее, что нужно Джону. Ватсону надо наверстать два года жизни, которые он потерял. Шерлок же будет помнить за них двоих, чтобы потом, когда они снова встретятся, а они встретятся, начать всё сначала. Более основательно, смакуя и растягивая удовольствие, без всплесков подростковых гормонов. Зная, что в этой жизни не бывает случайных встреч и всякий раз, не решаясь что-то сделать, можно пойти на риск, задав себе вопрос:  
А вдруг?


End file.
